IMMORTALITY COMES AT AN IMPAYABLE COST
by MajorJamesJohnson
Summary: This story is about Anubis with a way to stop Earth from interfering with all his evil plans. But can SG 1 stop him in time? This has spoilers from all of SG1.. I dont own SG1 OR ANY OF ITS CARACTERS! CHAMGED NAME 2 SIRJAMESSILEROFCHEYENE  IN CAPS.
1. ADVANCED WARNING

As sergeant Walter Harriman sat there, he was bored out of his mind. He stared at the stargate, willing it to open. He almost jumped out of his seat but instead turned on the P.A and started announcing "UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION" 5 seconds "UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION" 5 seconds "UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION"…he continued on until General Hammond, Jack and Teal'c had all joined him in the control room, red lights beeping angrily all around them. Suddenly a hand of water jumped out at them, to return back to the main body of water that was the event horizon of the Stargate's wormhole. As the recognizing IDC bar jumped up Walter called to his superiors "Receiving Bra'tacs IDC sirs."

"Open the iris" General Hammond answered immediately. As Bra'tac stepped into the gate room Teal'c and Jack started moving out of the room and towards the gate room as General Hammond called into the microphone, into the gate room, "DEFENCE TEAMS STAND DOWN!" Jack followed Teal'c into the gate room and Teal'c and Bra'tac greeted each other by clasping hands and saying "Greetings old friend"

"Greetings Teal'c"

"Yes greetings and all but…what's up?" Asked Jack.

Just as Hammond walked through the door Bra'tac, with a frown on his face and his voice grave answered "I am afraid, that I am not the bearer of good news. Anubis has found a way to eliminate the Tauri."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Once everyone had sat down Teal'c and Bra'tac on the left of Hammond with the rest of SG 1 on the right, General Hammond started "Master Bra'tac what do you mean…eliminate us?"

"Jaffa loyal to our cause, within Anubis' ranks have gotten me a message saying that there is a weapon of Ancient design on a planet extremely close to Earth." Bra'tac answered. Carter then asked "Do you know the symbols?"

Master Bra'tac answered "Indeed I do."

General Hammond nodded "Dismissed." Then Carter got up and led Bra'tac towards the control room the rest of SG 1 in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK TO THE LOOP!!!**

Bra'tac showed Major Carter the symbols and then she seemed puzzled. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he answered confidently. She still seemed puzzled so Colonel O'Neill who was standing behind them asked "Carter?"

"It's P4X-639, sir," she answered.

So once again he asked "Carter?"

So remembering all about it she answered "Ah sorry sir. Time loop planet, sir." For a moment Colonel O'Neill was confused but then he remember it, and as he remembered more in depth a smile spread across his face as he remembered when he had kissed Carter, her soft lips pressing against his as they passionatl-he mentally shook himself as hard as he could. General Hammond turned to Bra'tac, "Did they mention what type of weapon, Master Bra'tac?"

With a shake of his head he answered "No."

"Okay then," turning to Sergeant Walter, "get a UAV with UCAV specs prepped and Colonel"

"Yes sir?"

"Get SG1 ready for a mission in 30 minutes." General Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." Then Colonel O'Neill headed towards the locker rooms, SG 1 in tow.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

As SG 1 piled into the control room General Hammond nodded to Walter who started the dialing sequence and started calling out, "FIRST CHEVRON ENCODED

SECOND CHEVRON ENCODED

THIRD CHEVRON ENCODED" until the wormhole was locked. Then the sergeant called into the gate room, evacuate the gate room. In the gate room Siler and his team along with the SF's started to run through the door ways along either side of the gate room. The blast doors closed and the UAV which was aimed exactly at the Stargate took off through the gate. In the control room, a technician called "Traveler has reached destination" then moving out of the way to let Carter take his seat to pilot the UAV. After a moment Carter called out "Movement around the Stargate, increased movement around the Ancient device." Then Colonel O'Neill got an idea

"Carter is there anyway to tell if there are ships in orbit?"

Carter answered "1 moment sir." Then on the screen they were watching the view flipped around just as a staff blast flew by it, from below and less than 1 foot away. Carter muttered something that sounded a lot like "Oh crap" under her breath when a dozen more followed the first. Then Carter answered Colonel O'Neill "Sir there are ships in orbit but we can't tell how many due to a build up of some kind of energy or radiation in the upper atmosphere." To which Teal'c logically answered logically "Perhaps there is another geomagnetic storm occurring."

Then Daniel cut in "Wait I thought those only happened every Fifty years."

"They do Daniel." Sam answered having a much fuller more technical explanation but storing it away knowing that they had to work on a solution. "SG 1 stand down but stay ready and Dr Jackson send a message to the Tok'ra asking for their assistance please."

"Aah yes General but the Alliance isn't together anymore are you sure that they'll help us?" Daniel asked.

"No I'm not." General Hammond admitted, then he got an idea, "Major Carter, please assist Dr Jackson. I'm afraid we are going to have to trick Jacob into coming here." And with that he walked back to his office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

In the control room a technician called out "RECEIVING TOK'RA IDC SIRS" and General Hammonds reply was as usual "Open the iris."

The iris opened and Jacob Carter the host to Selmac of the Tok'ra came through the Stargate and when the defense teams were called off by General Hammond, Samantha Carter came through the doorway and gave her father a hug and then he asked her "What's wrong? Did something happen to Mark? The message wasn't too detailed. In fact it was quite cryptic," he said as he shot a glance at the door where Sam had just come from.


	3. A DEADLINE THAT I'LL HOLD YOU TO

**A DEADLINE THAT I'LL HOLD YOU **

**TO!!!!!**

As Teal'c and Bra'tac sat in the middle of the rings they kept a wary eye on the horizon as they waited for the next rendevous. It was strange they had been contacted through the rebellion before they had even sent out a notice. They had already been to 16 other Jaffa who might lend them their ship, none had agreed. As they sat there Teal'c and Bra'tac both got a bad feeling and both jumped up just before an Alkesh bomber uncloaked above them and ringed them aboard. When they were on board they immediately crouched down and looked out for enemies. What they saw surprised them, there were two tied up and unconscious Jaffa each bearing the sign of Anubis on their foreheads. Teal'c called out "Shal'kek nem'ron" then the reply, which came from behind the closed door came in a familiar voice

"Shal'kek nem'ron" they each looked at each other and Bra'tac asked

"Was that…"

"I believe it was, old friend" Teal'c answered knowing full well what the question was. Then they both called out together "Rya'c?!?!?!?!"

Then the door opened and Rya'c stood there in his usual wear with two zats on his wrist gauntlets and a staff weapon he grinned at their surprised looks. Teal'c then scowled "What are you doing here?!?!"

"Lending my ship to those in need. My father taught me to always help those in need."

Then Teal'c muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "I knew he had been spending too much time with Jack." Then Teal'c strode forward and sat down in the pilots seat and plotted a course for Earth, then they were in hyperspace.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

As Teal'c sat in the pilots seat, opposite Rya'c as Bra'tac talked to their prisoners Teal'c began a conversation with "So how fares Kar'yn?"

"She is well. She lives Ish'ta most of the time but sometimes we visit Chulak for a few months at a time."

"How is Ish'ta?" he asked.

"She is also well, although she keeps recommending us to have a child together." Rya'c continued. Teal'c shot him a sideways glance as he continued his questioning "Are you considering it?"

Rya'c began a long explanation which the short answer of was "Maybe later." They continued this way for most of the trip and when they reached Earth they were informed that in thirty six hours Anubis would be able to power up the weapon.

As Teal'c landed the Alkesh SG1 along with SG2, 3 and 4 approached with their guns as well as extra ammo and packs for Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c. "We're going to rendezvous with Prometheus in orbit who will be accompanying us."

"Prometheus?" Bra'tac asked Teal'c

"Prometheus is a Tau'ri warship capable of hyperspace journey and can hold several fighters similar to Goa'uld death gliders but far superior." Teal'c explained.

Rya'c seemed in awe that those primitive people could make a warship that sounded like it at least rivaled a Goa'uld mother ship whilst Bra'tac just muttered "Now they have warships" obviously thinking of when Apophis was going to destroy Earth with his son and two mother ships. When everyone was setteled in and ready to go Teal'c flew the Alkesh at just 2 meters off the ground until they could just ascend straight up which was when he activated the cloak and rendezvoused with Prometheus. The alkesh entered hyperspace at two o'clock of Prometheus.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The two ships emerged from hyperspace behind a moon of the planet where Anubis was. The alkesh engaged it's cloak and swiftly flew around to where the six mother ships were staying. After two minutes the Prometheus flew away from the moon and just out of weapons distance from the mother ships. After a few moments several gliders flew out of each mother ship and headed straight at Prometheus which in turn launched 5 X-302's which hung just ahead of Prometheus letting Prometheus take out a large portion of the fighters before they got close and then the X-302's mopped the rest up. Three of the mother ships cautiously approached Prometheus which retreated just a little. The alkesh flew down to the planet and ringed down their prisoners. As the guards approached them cautiously none of them noticed the shock grenades carefully placed in the suits of the Jaffa. Then they went off leaving the area unsecured and SG teams 1, 2, 3 and 4 along with Bra'tac ringed down to the planet in an area in front of the Stargate. They all surveyed the area and Colonel O'Neill noticed all the differences, like the tents, racks of weapons and armour, the generators that were lying around the Ancient device and Stargate which obviously powered the force fields. "SG's 2, 3 and 4 secure this area. The rest of ya's"

"Follow me" Bra'tac told them.

"Yes follow Bra'tac. Exactly what I was going to say, thank you Bra'tac." Jack thanked sarcastically. Bra'tacs only answer was "My honour."

The Bra'tac headed towards the Ancient device but stopping about 20 meters away. Jack called out "Watch out kids," then adding into his radio he said "Okay Rya'c do your thing." Then the Alkesh uncloaked above them and it flew over the ruins to the otherside when the turret popped out and swiveled towards the Ancient device. When everyone had taken cover the turret started firing into the forcefield roughly once every three seconds. After about 20 shots the turret stopped and Rya'c's voice came over the radio, "this shield seems unusually strong." Just then the whine of gliders descended and Teal'c yelled into his radio "Go Rya'c go!!!" Just before two gliders were visible and chased the Alkesh away but just before they were out of view they saw an explosion and when it cleared there was nothing left there. From behind they heard someone yell

"THE RINGS…INCOMING!!!!!!"

Teal'c turned around and saw six Jaffa and one Kull warrior standing in the ring platform. As soon as the rings cleared three Jaffa went down and a Kull disruptor shot missed the Kull warrior and slamming into the force field which left a small hole in it for roughly two seconds before it dissipated. The Kull warrior turned at Teal'c who decided to charge at it. As he ran the warrior aimed at Teal'c and shot a short burst of shots off at him which made Teal'c dive for cover. Just as the Kull warrior approached Teal'cs hiding spot behind a piece of rock two Kull disruptor shots hit into his back leaving it to fall to the ground. The battle was very short lived and the humans didn't have any casualties. Then Colonel O'Neill called out "GREAT!! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS?!?!?!?!" Jack looked around then Carter stepped forward.

"Sir if I may…" she stepped in front of Jack and shot two Kull disruptor shots into it leaving a bigger hole which was soon covered in red electricity and then it faded off. Carter turned to face Jack "Sir, it's possible that due to the electricity that Anubis is introducing to the atmosphere that it is in fact boosting the"

"CARTER!!!! Can you get it down.?"

"Yes sir, I believe that I can." She answered confidently. Jack gave her a nod and she scurried off to find what she needed.

Twenty minutes later Carter called out to Jack who was sitting on the stairs near the Stargate talking to Jack "It's finished Sir." To herself she added _I hope._ As they were lumbering over Jack saw a set of tubes going from several small tents stationed around and when Carter saw his gaze she explained "It's how Anubis is introducing the energy into the atmosphere. I have figured that the devices in the small tents are actually bringing it up from under the ground. So I am going to introduce it to the Naqhadah in the force field generators so that it might turn the Naqhadah into Naqadria through the holes that we could shoot into the force field with the Kull disruptor."

"Yes" was Colonel O'Neill's only answer. Carter smiled and shook her head. _Yes indeed._ Then rising her gun she blasted a hole in the force field with the Kull disruptor and several of the S.G.C personnel that had helped her set up shoved the tubes in then jumped off as quick as they could when the force field covered the hole but instead of dissipating away like it had before it stayed visible, electrocuting it. "Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now, we wait." Carter replied with a sigh.

As they sat there they had had to fight off several attacks already but apparently Anubis didn't want the machine damaged so there weren't any heavy attacking or air attacks but they still hadn't heard from the Prometheus or Rya'c. Jack checked his watch _3 hours, Damn it._ Then he got up and walked over to Carter and sat down next to her. "Carter, we might have to start thinking about another—" but then there was a small explosion from behind him and sparks flew out of the generators inside the field just before the field gave way and the tubes hit the floor with a small _thud_. Jack cautiously walked to the field and waved his gun where the force field was. Just then the rings activated and ten Kull warriors in their black armour appeared three were shot with the disruptors straight away. As everyone dove for cover a marine was shot just near Bra'tac who grabbed his gun and awkwardly holding it in his hands he used shot several blasts, three hit one warrior and another slammed into the back of the helmet of another. Jack yelled to Colonel Reynolds "SWITCH!!!!!!"" Colonel Reynolds face was covered in a confused look but then he saw what he meant and he chucked the huge CAR-15 HeavyAssault Rifle M1 which he had to have on a box to fire it due to its weight and when Jack caught it he noticed why but he held onto it and called out to everyone "DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After three seconds everyone but the Kull warriors were on the floor and Jack shot at head height all in front of him. Although it didn't make much different they were all surprised and it took them a while to recover. Also they all aimed at him so it took all attention off the others until all the warriors were dead. Not wasting anytime he called to Carter "CARTER, GO!!!!!!!!!!!"

She looked as if she was about to protest but then more warriors ringed in and she just gave him a quick nod before making a sprint for the Ancient machine. _DAMNED FUG TIME MACHINE, FUG ANUBIS, FUG KULL FUG WARRIORS JUST FUG HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Been there done that_ he thought to himself. This brought a smile and he turned his full attention back to killing the Kull warriors that kept on ringing in.


	4. IT'S ALREADY OVER?

**IT'S ALREADY OVER??**

As Carter sprinted for the ruins she remembered all the Ancient text that was in the ruins. Just as she reached the Ancient device she heard something that sounded like "Hurry Carter!!!!!!!!!!!" _Okay let's go,_ she thought to herself as she slapped on the first stick of plastic explosive. _Oh God how long? _Then just as she turned to ask Colonel O'Neill a burst of staff blasts came streaming at her. She looked at her watch, _well let's see one hour left before it starts getting loopy so at least 15 minutes safety for dialing so 45 minutes. Any objections?_ She asked herself. At the silence she set in 45 minutes on the detonator before grabbing another stick of C-4.

Just as Carter finished, the group of soldiers started running at her, carrying the wounded soldiers between them. "Sir?" she asked her CO who always seemed to have a plan and yet she had a sinking feeling this time. "Can you get the shield-me-bob back up Carter?" he asked as a reply.

"No sir and even if we could we'd be on the wrong side of the shield. You see sir the explosion would actually be about ten times worse because of the confine. Of course the Naqudah could---"

"CARTER!!!!!" her CO shouted.

"Sorry sir." She replied.

"O'Neill" Teal'cs emotionless voice cut in.

"Yo T?" he asked strangely.

Teal'c just raised one eyebrow and stated calmly, "An Alkesh approaches." As the Alkesh came into view Daniel saw that it was stopping over them and then the Canon popped out. Daniel just let out a soft "Uh oh." As the Alkeshes gun swiveled and aimed at the ruins. Everyone was surprised and Daniel just lamely said "Maybe it thinks we're over there still."

To which Colonel O'Neill replied "Maybe it thinks we're still over there?"

Then when the Kull warriors arose cautiously the cannon started firing. It fired every two seconds and after just a short while it had decimated the Kull warriors, along with the ruins.

As SG1 sat scattered around in the infirmary back on base they were all talking about various subjects and to himself Jack added "It's already over?"

HEY WHAT DID YOU THNK?????? YES I KNOW I USED CAPITALS A LOT SO SHOOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE OVER EXAGERATING STUFF. Anyway back to normal now. This is my first fanfiction and well yes I know that I could have just had it that they shot a hole in the force field and chucked a grenade in but this just sounded so cooler and plus I really wanted to try out my geek speak. I have now learn't that I am okay at it. Anyway please review and please if your in the middle of a good story plzzzzzzzzzzzzz finish it because I mean honestly if you have a talent share it. And quickly. I'm a tad impatient. Hee hee. I'm thinking of trying my hand at some Mini Jack they all sem so good though so I don't want to wreck the genre or spoil it for someone if they read mine and it's bad. Anyway I'm sorry if any of my writing sucks and stuff but I haven't really had that many experiences that were any good at all so yeah. Anyway I've just noticed how much I wrote so I think ill be going. By the way if you actually liked this then feel free to take as long as you give me credit and also to rewrite this with a bit more stuff in it as long as you give me credit for I and message me where your posting it because I really think I'd like to read it.

By the way I'd like it if someone did that because I was trying to get to put Rya'c on tretonin buti coldn't tik of a way Plus I was a tad lazy.

I don't own SG 1 or it's characters and most if not all of the characters have been borrowed and shall be returned.


End file.
